


you can't let me go

by genokoh



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, aka her nips are pierced, hope you don’t mind, im not tagging all the crazy sex tags, its sex, lets gooooooo, super tiny small little fiona hc i have, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genokoh/pseuds/genokoh
Summary: What does the stubborn con artist and hopeless company man realize after finding themselves shoved out of the Vault that they had just risked their lives for?Maybe it’s time to finally give in. Yeah, it's definitely time to address the tension.(aka: my contribution to rhyiona smut with absolutely zero plot because who honestly needs a plot for these two idiots to fuck when the entire canon storyline exists godbless)
Relationships: Fiona/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	you can't let me go

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes im back with a completely different type of fic! im gonna be honest with u, all i did was listen to the weeknd while writing this which means its kinda spicy but also tasteful. im sorry i just wanted to write some rhyiona smut, i hope its not too OOC! lets jump right into it >:)

There were a lot of thoughts, questions, and emotions flowing through both parties as they quickly tried to make their way to a back room. Taking into account everything that happened in the last few days. Hell, even the last few hours. Opening a Vault was no joke and gave them more than enough scares that they should experience in a lifetime. 

It’s hard to believe just a few days prior, Fiona never thought she would see this company man again. She was positive that part of her life had come to an end even if she wasn’t quite ready. Everything happened so fast and the only thoughts she had were to get off Helios, find Sasha, and save Gortys. 

Obviously it didn’t work out as planned. Fiona thought Rhys died when Helios came crashing down but then she was contacted, kidnapped, and forced to retell the story alongside him. It really sucked, she couldn’t lie, but after learning the truth about a few things it made forgiving Rhys a tiny bit easier. 

Enough to sleep with him at least because she was definitely about to do exactly that. Wow, she really was about to sleep with Rhys. That was a lot to process. 

That’s besides the point though, Fiona had no time to analyze or think about the events over the last several days because she was pretty sure Rhys was leaving the biggest hickey on her neck. Fiona needed minimal evidence that this was going down, that they were actually about to do this. 

“Hey!” Her hand, which was currently tangled in his hair, pulled him back a bit. “Be more considerate, asshole.”

“Sorry..” Rhys whispered with a lopsided grin as he looked down at her flustered expression, his cheeks lightly painted with soft pink blush. 

How did they get here? Last thing he remembered was being shoved abruptly out of the Vault by some great force. The two of them were back outside in front of the arch, laying in the dirt. There was nothing in that Vault. Rhys couldn’t even begin to understand what that meant. They risked their lives for it, and to free Gortys, but there was no materialistic reward which contradicted every last tale spoken across this galaxy.

Rhys recalled how they stared at each other for a moment or two before he got up, dusting himself off, and offering Fiona a hand. The tension between them was still great which felt amplified at the touch of their hands. He had asked himself if she even felt it as well - it was terrifying and he didn’t want to make any wrong move but he didn’t want to let go either. 

Rhys’ thoughts were interrupted by Fiona huffing and pulling him closer to get what she had been eyeing again - his lips. He complied, her lips practically overpowering his in a forceful kiss. Rhys pushed back to return the passion as his arms tightened around her waist, the belt that sat on her hip digging into his forearm. 

Fiona’s free hand slipped under his jacket and started pulling the tucked shirt from his pants. After everything they all just went through, she was done waiting. Her patience was out the window. No more dilly dally, shilly shally. No more wondering. Fiona knew what she wanted and she wasn’t going to waste any more time. 

Their kisses were wet, messy, as Fiona pulled Rhys back with her to the pitiful excuse for a bed. It would have to do though. It wasn’t like there were many options in this destroyed space station. The back of her calves touched the mattress and Fiona finally pulled away from Rhys’ hungry lips, his warm tongue trying to make one last strike before the kiss broke.

The two of them took uneven, shaky breaths as they looked into each other’s eyes for a longing moment. Fiona’s green ones half lidded as her gaze trailed back down to his mouth, which hung open slightly, then her eyes quickly shifted to his jawline before landing on his open collar where one of his tattoos looked so inviting sitting there on his neck. Fiona couldn’t help herself. She shoved her face into his neck, sinking her canine into the soft inked skin. 

Rhys inhaled sharply, digging his nails into her jacket in response to her tongue grazing across the tattoo. The damn fabric was still in the way. He wanted to touch her, to feel her. He was losing his mind at this point, he had been waiting for this moment. Tugging on her belt, Rhys quietly whined in hopes that his message would be received properly. 

All the while, Fiona was still biting and sucking his skin as her own nails scratched the small of his back. Too bad for Rhys because she was going to get a little payback of her own. Although she was almost positive Rhys was not concerned about hickeys or any of it really. 

After doing enough damage on his back, her hands slipped out from under his shirt and up his sides to grab the collar of his jacket trying to get it off his shoulders. 

“I—I got it.” Rhys pushed her hands away, “Do us both a favor and handle your situation.”

Fiona detached her lips from his skin, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You have this complicated outfit! I don’t even know where to start!” 

“You don’t know how to undress someone?” Her eyebrow raised at him.

“That’s not what I’m saying and you know that.” 

“Well, should I just go all the way then?”

“Can we please not do… this?” He gestured between them with an index finger. 

“ _This_ is all I know, Rhys.” She mimicked him.

“Fiona…”

“I’ll just go down to the undergarments. You can figure out the rest.”

A pout quickly formed across his lips as he shrugged off the black jacket. He kicked off his shoes in different directions while he started fiddling with his belt. 

Fiona’s own belt hit the floor with a _clunk_ before she slipped her arms out of her heavy leather jacket, tossing it to the side then she sat on the edge of the bed to take off the dusty boots. Her hat was already long gone and thrown somewhere in the room. 

The lingering silence between them as they undressed was painful, almost awkward. It was leaving the chance for one of them to change their mind but neither of them said a word. Fiona watched Rhys struggle with his shirt a little bit, she could tell he was nervous and of course that just fueled the fire, boosting her ego even more. 

The shirt became airborne after pulling his head out of it. The pants were technically the last to go. It was only fair to strip down to his boxers if Rhys was expecting Fiona to handle her unreasonable getup. 

The corset fell from her hips once it was loose enough and Fiona grabbed the hem of her shirt pulling it up over her head. She continued to watch his every move with intimidating eyes and no expression on her face. 

Soon Rhys was just standing there awkwardly, his hands running through his hair more than once. God, why did he have to be so nervous? The way Fiona was looking at him made his heartbeat speed up, slamming against his chest with every thump. There was a different light burning in her eyes.

Once Fiona stepped out of her pants, she gave him a smirk before snatching his wrist, yanking him closer. She sat on the edge of the bed again continuing to pull Rhys along with her until he got with the program. He went for her lips eagerly while she slipped a hand at the base of his skull. Fiona scooted back more while Rhys followed her, hovering over her refusing to let the kiss break off. 

Her legs spread open to give him more room while she joined her hands together in the mess of Rhys’ hair. He placed one knee between her, tentatively pressing it against her. 

Rhys trailed his flesh hand up her side then over her covered breast before stopping in its tracks and slid behind her. Fiona arched her back giving him more room to unhook the bra while subconsciously his knee followed her body, even if it was the slightest movement. Their kiss faded quickly like Rhys was no longer paying attention, his tongue stopped moving all together as he solely concentrated on her bra. 

Not even three seconds go by before Fiona loses her patience, “Do you need some help?”

“No—” His expression twisted, “No, I think I got it.”

“There is no ‘I think I got it.’ It’s either you do or you don’t!”

“Jus—Shut up. Let me—” His fingers fidgeted behind her but nothing happened.

“Oh for the love of god.” Fiona quickly slipped her own hand behind her back grabbing the strap and unhooking it with ease, “There.”

“I would’ve had it if you gave me just a few more seconds.”

“You would’ve had it by the time I fell asleep.”

Rhys rolled his eyes at the comment while plucking the undergarment off of her, allowing her arms to loosely slip out of the straps. 

“Oh my god.” He breathed out in a whisper as he tossed the fabric to the side. 

“I know.” Her ego stroked again.

His gaze fixated on the shiny steel balls on either side of her nipple with a matching one on the other. Rhys felt his cock twitch at the sight of them. How was she this sexy? How did he manage to get a woman like her to like him back?

A warm thumb brushed against her sensitive skin which caused Fiona to inhale sharply with a jolt of her body. Rhys looked up at her with a sinful smirk as he did it again while pushing his knee against her with more pressure. 

Her other pierced bud looked lonely so Rhys decided his mouth could keep it some company. He dipped his head just a bit, taking in the soft skin and cool steel while flicking it with his tongue. 

Fiona let a few sighs of pleasure slip through her lips while Rhys tended to the both of them. His free cybernetic hand slipping behind her back as her body followed his mouth pulling away from her. He ran his tongue over the piercing flatly just to feel the metal, to remember the taste, before switching sides and repeating the process. 

The sensation from the tug of the piercing immediately sent a tingling vibration to Fiona’s core. Her eyes slowly closed as she enjoyed the moment. Shortly after she felt a cold prosthetic finger trail up her inner thigh, brushing over the thin fabric that sat on top of her dark skin. 

Both sets of underwear were the only thing keeping them from each other at this point. 

His finger hooked under the waistband, tugging it down rather quickly, almost impatient. He treated himself to one last harsh suck of her pierced nipple before slightly backing away from Fiona to take care of the underwear. 

Once they were gone, he took one look at her naked body and tried to memorize every tiny detail. The surprisingly smooth skin, the occasional beauty marks scattered across her stomach, the scars on her thighs. 

“Stop staring and do something already.”

Rhys was taken aback by her comment for a moment although he couldn’t help but smile. 

Fiona responded to his smile with an eye roll, “What?”

He didn’t reply. Instead he made the executive decision to slip out of his boxers just so it was one less thing to worry about in a few minutes. 

“So now you don’t wanna talk? For once you have nothing to say?”

“You know, your insults are different when you are just laying there naked for me.”

“ _For_ you?” She scoffed, propping herself up on her elbows, “I’m about to take care of myself if someone doesn’t get a move on.”

“And you think _I’m_ dramatic?”

“Yes.” She said flaty, “As a matter of fa—” Her sentence was cut short as he crawled over her, the index finger of his flesh hand pushing itself past her slit and right into her heated entrance. 

Fiona’s eyes widened at the sudden contact before her brows pulled together and she let out a quick huff. 

It was slow, feeling her walls tightly hug his long finger as it sunk deep inside her. She was warm. Rhys looked up at her and watched her closely as he pulled the finger back before pushing it in further with more pressure. Rinse and repeat one more time. 

Then he added a second finger, curling them up inside her. Fiona’s hips involuntarily lifted to meet him halfway. He pushed back harder, wiggling his fingers while he started placing a handful of wet kisses along her collarbone. By now her back was against the bed with her hands in his hair once again, her own head slightly tipped back. 

Soon the first moan escaped her lips. Rhys felt chills crawl up his spine at the delicious noise. He needed to hear it again so he curled his fingers again, pushing against the soft slick skin inside her. It earned him another moan, just a tiny bit louder this time that sent the blood rushing through his own body. 

His cybernetic hand promptly pushed her inner thigh down further and Fiona let her leg drop without protest, spreading herself more while her hips jolted up to meet him halfway again. 

Rhys couldn’t resist. He quickly left a trail of kisses up her neck to her jawline before capturing her lips. Her tongue tried to keep up but her mind was preoccupied and her noises were getting the way. 

They were both impatient, that was apparent. The kiss broke quickly so Fiona could let out another heavy breath. Her eyes holding a certain gaze he had never received from her before: Want. 

Rhys slowly pulled his fingers out, they were wet. Fiona loosened her grip on his hair and tried to smooth it out a bit. He flashed her a smirk before he went to comfortably position himself on top of her smaller body. Although, Fiona immediately stopped him with a single hand against his bare chest. 

“Lay down.” She whispered in a low, silky tone as she pushed him back firmly. 

Rhys swallowed harshly as he let himself fall back into the sheets. Fiona climbed on top of him slowly, straddling his waist. He was watching her every move. He watched her hover over him, his hardened member aching at this point, a small bead of pre-cum falling down the tip. She grabbed it gently, stroking it a few times before she lined herself up on top of him. He felt the warmth of her entrance which sent a chill down his spine that caused his body to shutter. Rhys inhaled deeply as he looked back up to her, their eye contact locked. 

That was when she let herself sink down onto him. They both let out breathy moans as Fiona’s eyebrows furrowed together at the sensation, her mouth agape. Rhys could feel his eyes attempting to roll back at the burst of pleasure rushing through his body while his hands grabbed onto her thighs almost immediately. The grip was tight but he couldn’t help it.

Fiona sat there for a second, relaxing into the waves of pleasure tingling in her abdomen. She took another deep breath before she looked him over as he laid underneath her, her gaze following that obnoxious blue tattoo that started at his chest and spread all the way across his bicep down to his wrist. 

“You don’t seem like someone who can sit through an entire tattoo session like that.”

“Wha—” He breathed out, a little lightheaded from the filling of her completely wrapped around him. Rhys looked down again to see where their bodies met as Fiona slowly started to move. 

“Hhh—” He choked back, “Holy shit—”

Fiona just let out a breathless chuckle while she straightened out her back more, moving a little bit faster as she rolled her hips forward. Her hands found their way to his that were still holding onto her thighs, where she had to pry them off of her and guided them to her hips.

His hands gripped her hips just as tightly while Fiona moved skillfully on top of him, Rhys trying to hold in any noises threatening to escape his lips. 

“You~” Fiona interrupted herself with a pleasing gasp, “You're gonna leave bruises, idiot—” Her own hands had a death grip around his wrists, her nails sinking into the skin of his flesh arm. 

Rhys cursed under his breath before moving the hand down, pressing it flatly below her belly button, “S-Sorry—” 

Fiona placed her hand over his as she looked down at him, his chest raising and falling with each heavy breath. The curls of his hair going in every direction now which worked her up even more. She had never seen him with messy hair like this, as flustered as he was, looking up at her with lust filled mismatch eyes. 

She couldn’t lie to herself, she didn’t hate it. 

Fiona’s eyes fell shut as her back instinctively arched in response to a delicious movement that sent a wave of pleasure through her body - her head falling back while she released a moan. She grinded her hips down onto him again and again with the same movement which made her slightly louder as another moan escaped.

His eyes watching her hips rock back and forward, feeling her tighten around him more. The soft sounds she made filling the silence. Rhys threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut and cursed again - his prosthetic hand still refusing to let her hip go. He could already feel a familiar sensation pooling inside his gut. It was creeping up quicker than he wanted. 

“Fuck, Fiona—” He breathed out in a whipser.

Rhys let out a quick exhale while his hips involunity buckled up to meet her as much as he could. It almost seemed to have thrown her off slightly before Fiona looked back down at him, continuing to grind her hips into his. He tried to loosen his grip, he really did, but the way she was moving on top of him was going to push him over any minute. 

Fiona slowed down to a stop with one hand wrapped around his cybernetic wrist and the other pressed firmly against his chest. His heartbeat thumping wildly against his ribcage as Rhys caught his breath while looking her up and down. She inhaled deeply, feeling the sweat falling down her spine. Leaning forward, Fiona captured his lips for a quick sloppy kiss, all tongue, and he wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer.

“Ready to switch?” His hot breath brushed against her ear. His voice low, deep, giving her a chill. 

Fiona even felt herself tighten around him. Curse her body, betraying her again. Although was it really considered betrayal when she was literally riding him like an equestrian? She really was that stubborn. 

“Yeah, sure. Just lemme—” She tried to push away.

“Nooo~” He held onto her tighter, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

“Rhys, we can't stay like this and flip over. The bed is too small.” Her voice echoed between their bodies.

He only responded by planting full kisses down her neck with the occasional bite. Her skin was salty from the sweat but he didn’t care. Why would he care about something like that? 

Fiona released a pleasant hum while letting her eyes close enjoying the moment - her muscles relaxed a bit just laying there on top of him, feeling their bodies stay connected. 

The hum struck a certain cord within Rhys that caused his cock to twitch again. Fiona felt it and rolled her hips forward as an immediate reply to his own body.

“F-Fi…” He practically begged as his fingers pressed against her sides harshly, his eyes squeezing shut. 

She stopped moving again and got off of him after fighting with his hold around her torso - his member slipped out with ease leaving a feeling of emptiness within her that became incredibly apparent the second he was gone. Rhys whined at the loss of contact while Fiona bit her bottom lip to hold hers in.

They awkwardly shimmied around each other until Fiona’s back was pressed against the mattress and Rhys found the rightful spot between her legs. Fiona let out a sigh of relief as she relaxed into the bed more while Rhys palmed his slick shaft for a heartbeat before looking back up at her like he was searching for the okay to continue. 

In response, Fiona wrapped her arms around his neck closing the gap between their bodies and giving him another wet kiss. Their tongues fought each other and within a second she felt the tip of him pushing against her. 

Rhys slowly slid back into her, filling the empty space back up fully as one of Fiona’s hands aggressively trailed down his back. Her painted nails digging into his pale skin without mercy. 

The sensation in her gut tingled as he made contact, her chest felt heavy and her only release was to let out a low moan into his mouth. Rhys swallowed it whole and slowly pulled his hips away from her just to desperately come back again, chasing the feeling. 

Subconsciously, one of Fiona’s legs lifted, wrapping itself around him where Rhys immediately took the opportunity to grab a hold of it. Their heated kiss finally broke with Fiona tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth - both taking deep, heavy breaths. Their eye contact was powerful, both pairs of eyes holding lustful, passionate gazes.

Then apparently Rhys hit the right spot. 

“Holy fuck—” Fiona breathed out as a hand slipped up into his hair, tugging on it tightly. Her head fell back as Rhys buried himself as far as their bodies would allow. 

Fiona’s back arched where he took the advantage to slide his prosthetic arm around her waist while his head dropped above her shoulder with his forehead pressed against her collarbone. Rhys watched her chest falling with every subtle moan ringing in his ears. He was unable to hold in anything at this point, trying to choke back any pleasure sound but ultimately failing every time. 

Rhys’ flesh arm snaking itself behind Fiona’s back to hold onto her tightly. To cover up his own embarrassing noises, he shoved his face in the crook of her neck again while he pulled himself out almost completely before burying himself deep inside again. 

By now, Fiona’s fingers were kneading and tugging at his hair which was in complete disarray. Her face was hot and she swore she could feel a pool of sweat forming between their chests. 

“Damn—” He breathed out right into her ear, feeling her walls tighten around him. 

“Stop saying that—” She whispered right back into his own ear. 

“That’s the first time I said that—” 

“Just—Just—” Fiona couldn’t even form a sentence at this point. She was close. The sensation building up in her chest again but bigger this time - her abdomen tingled, filling up with a familiar pressure she has felt before. She needed to be quiet, she had to save her future self from embarrassment. 

Fiona’s only choice was to quickly jerk her head up biting right into Rhys’ tattoo that sat on his shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut as her cheeks puffed out, letting her muffled moan release against him causing the skin to vibrate. She may have broken the skin but it was hard to say. 

Rhys was right behind her. His last few thrusts became incredibly sloppy while Fiona rode out the rippling waves of her own orgasm - her hold was tight across his back as he felt her body shutter beneath him. 

The final straw was her nails scratching down his back one last time. He pushed his face further into the bed below them as the release hit him. His own moan loud regardless of the attempt to silence it while his mind went blank and all he could see was stars. 

Only a minute or so passed by before guilt set in. Rhys felt bad for just laying on top of her while he caught his breath. He inhaled deeply before hoisting himself up on his forearms and pulling himself out of her completely. 

“Can—Can you move over just a bit?”

Fiona took a few deep breaths before nodding her head. Once she moved, Rhys dropped his entire body like dead weight, laying on his stomach as he slid his arms up under the pillow above him. 

The two of them laid there as the minutes passed by. Fiona finally took the time to sit back and analyze what just happened, what they just did, the line they just crossed. Looks like that’s out of the way now. She couldn’t help but smile though because it had been awhile since she felt this way about someone even if she didn’t want to admit it. Out of all the people who exist in this galaxy, she ended up with a hopeless Hyperion asshole. At least maybe now the tension between them will be more acute.

Hopefully.

Rhys took in a deep breath then let it out as his body sunk into the mattress more. The last few days were wild. Rhys had done things he never thought he would do and that includes the very beautiful, stubborn Pandoran laying next to him. He just had to go and fall in love with her huh. Rhys was thankful that Fiona even gave him the time of day, the fact that she somehow also felt a certain way about him as well. 

“Thank you.” It slipped out.

“What did you just say to me?” Fiona paused, “Did you just thank me?”

“I—I...uh…”

“God, Rhys. Think before you speak. This is why people make fun of you.”

“You’re the only one who does that!” He snapped his head to shoot her a glare. 

“Is that what you think?” She let out a dry laugh, “More like I’m the only one that does it to your face.”

“Are you not capable of being nice to me for even five minutes? Hell, two minutes?” His brows pulled together. 

She scoffed, “I’d say I was pretty nice to you not even 10 minutes ago.”

He rolled his eyes before cracking a smile as Fiona grinned back at him. 

“Seriously though, don’t make this awkward. Think before you speak up next time.” She added.

“Next time?” His eyebrow cocked.

“See? You’re already making it awkward with that face like I should be questioning my decisions.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He threw up a hand in defense, “I’m just… I don’t know, happy, I guess.”

“Well, don’t get all mushy on me. I don’t know how to handle those kinds of emotions.”

“Ok, Fi. I get it. I’ll leave you alone.” Rhys grabbed the blankets loosely covering his body, throwing them to the side to get out of bed.

“What are you doing?”

“Look...” He bent down to grab his boxers, “Just let me know if you want to hangout or... something later. I don’t want to overstep any boundaries.”

“What boundaries? You’re so dramatic.” Fiona rolled her eyes, “Truly the most dramatic mark I’ve ever dealt with.” 

Rhys froze as his bottom lip popped out with that signature pout, “Just a mark?”

“Oh come on! Don’t look at me like that.” She grabbed the sheets to cover her bare chest as she propped herself up on an elbow, “So, wanna hangout for a little bit longer?”

His expression softened as he let the light fabric fall from his fingers, drifting back down to the floor. 

“Was kinda hoping you’d say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> was that too much? lol it was, wasnt it?.... either way, ik i didnt write them using protection but pls for the love of god, stay safe and use protection!! thanks for reading :s


End file.
